yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Full Harmony Power Part 1
Full Harmony Power Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Earth has been in peace for a while, Until Nightmare Moon declares war to all of mankind as she sends all kinds of Foot Soldiers to invade the earth. With the Harmony Force Rangers on their own, Ransik has one secret he hadn't told them for a long time. Apple Bloom is excited for piano lessons/Schroeder tells Apple Bloom One day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom was excited to learn piano lessons with Schroeder. Then, He told her that the more she practice, The better she'll play the piano. Nightmare Moon's Colossal War/Snoopy became the World War I Flying Ace! At Nightmare Moon's lair, She was gathering her minions and all of the foot soldiers ready to invade Earth. But unknowing to her, Andros was in his cloak as he set off to warn the other Space Rangers. Back with Twilight and the girls, They've discovered that Snoopy became the World War I Flying Ace and along with Charlie Brown too. Just as they spoke with him, They promised not to tell anyone unless there are friends they can trust. So, Snoopy trusted them with his secret which got Ransik thinking of doing the same for some good friends he'd trusted after forming his alliance. Teaching to Play/The Girls Singing If you can Dream Meanwhile with Apple Bloom, Schroeder was teaching her a special trick to play the piano nicely. Then, She started to play Lupinasu no Komoriuta. It was a special tune she did. Later on, Everyone came to see Apple Bloom play a special song. Then, The Peanuts Girls started to sing "If you can Dream". The whole crowd cheered at the girls and Apple Bloom on the stage. The Doghouse really flies!/Ransik told his Rangers about Nightmare Moon From up in the skies, Nightmare Moon, Sombra, Dark Matter, Crhysalis, Nightmare Rarity and Tirek is sending all the Foot Soldiers to invade the earth. Snoopy was determined to stop as many as he could. So, He built a machine inside hid doghouse and took off to begin his fight. At the Secret Lab, Ransik gathered all of his rangers and told her about Nightmare Moon. She was a corrupt counterpart of Vice Principal Luna. Then, He explain that only the Tantabus was the only life source for her. Nightmare Moon and the Minions arrived/The final battle Begins Then, Nightmare Moon and her minions arrived as they found Ransik's Secret Lab. So, Twilight and her friends had to fight off as many Foot Soldiers as they can. When there were too many, Everyone had to evacuate the lab with Nightmare Moon laughs evilly with triumph. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Charlie Brown *Linus Van Pelt *Franklin *Lucy Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Schroeder *Shermy *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Emma the Little Red haired Girl Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam Trivia *Apple Bloom plays "Lupinasu no Komoriuta" with the piano on stage. *Nightmare Moon and her minions will set the Canterlot High and Equestria from Chaos. *Snoopy will be the World War I Flying Ace in reality. *Charlie Brown wore the World War I Flying Ace for the first time along with snoopy. *Megan, Twilight and Starlight saws that Apple Bloom plays the piano in the episode. *Schroeder helps Apple bloom to play the piano in the music class. *Nightmare Rarity will put the curse all of the students of Canterlot high using with her black magic. *In the beginning of the episode Apple Bloom tells Cheerilee that she like to learn to play piano and the previous sence of The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland. *The Storyline continues in Full Harmony Power Part 2. Songs #Lupinasu no Komoriuta - The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike and Babs Seed #If You Can Dream - Peggy, Patty, Violet, Marcie, Lila, Eudora, Molly, Tapioca, Lucy, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Frieda, Betty and Emma Transcript *Full Harmony Power Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225